1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding rail assembly mounting technology and more particularly, to an adjustable coupling device for coupling between a sliding rail assembly and a sliding box sliding rail assembly that allows adjustment of the position of the sliding box horizontally as well as vertically relative to the sliding rail assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding rail assemblies are intensively used with sliding boxes in storage cabinets for storing things. Conventionally, horizontal and vertical mounting holes are located at sliding rail assemblies, and fastening members are selectively mounted in the horizontal and vertical mounting holes to affix a sliding box to a pair of sliding rail assemblies. When going to adjust the position of a sliding box relative to the respective sliding rail assemblies, the user must unfasten the fastening members from the respective horizontal and vertical mounting holes of the sliding rail assemblies and then fasten the fastening members to other selected horizontal and vertical mounting holes of the sliding rail assemblies. This sliding box position adjustment procedure is complicated.